


Warm Greetings

by RegalMisfortune



Series: The Chronicles of Momphos [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Xeph is a total mom in this, because Parvis doesn't know it's not polite to run around naked with guests around, brief mention of Honeydew, brief mention of Lalna, brief mention of nudity, but nothing explicit, character interaction practice, dialogue practice, mentions of blood getting eveywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalMisfortune/pseuds/RegalMisfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I use the excuse of practicing dialogue and character interaction between characters I have never written before to have Xephos act like a total mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a ton of errors because I’ve never watched Strife or Parvis and I’ve only started watching Kirin so... yeah... 
> 
> Also on tumblr but since I still have no idea how to link things here I'll just mention it.
> 
> Also also, please tell me if you see any spelling/grammar errors. I wrote this in the twenty minutes before class started and didn't exactly proofread because I was just going for dialogue practice and not spelling practice. Sorry if it bothers you, I didn't mean to...

“Damn it! Why is it not working?!”

The corner of Kirin’s lips twitched as he cupped his chin in his hand, watching on with amusement from his seat on top of a chest. He had spotted the problem as soon as he invited himself into the dank, foreboding castle, but it wouldn’t be a learning process if he just told Parvis that the Blood Mage had skipped a rune in his haste to complete the ritual and further increase his power. The massacre of innocent lesser beings and the whining of frustration was too good to pass up as well; Parvis pulled the most humorous faces when he was angry.

It seemed that Parvis picked up on Kirin’s reluctance of help as he turned to the other man who sat in the far corner of the room, tinkering with some sort of small contraption for one of his many machines. “Will! It’s not working!”

“Did you put down all the right runes?” Will Strife drawled, his vibrant green eyes never moving from his own work.

The man behind Strife Solutions was also a source of endless amusement for Kirin. He erected this cold, indifferent wall around himself, speaking of business deals and complaining about “potty mouth wizards”, but yet he turned out to be a bountiful, yet reluctant well of information regarding Blood Magic. Kirin wondered if Strife’s negative standing with magic was from a personal mishap. It would be rude to directly ask, and he and Strife weren’t close enough for the topic to be brought up. Still, it was curious how a man who spoke against magic so much would assist his friend become one of the things he hated.

In fact, Parvis was the only reason why he and Strife ever met. Kirin had been helping Parvis get onto his feet in regards to Blood Magic, teaching him the basics when Strife showed up. He had spoken outright against Parvis learning Blood Magic at first, but his words did not match his actions as he left only to return several minutes later with a few sheep in tow and grumbling under his breath about how it was a stupid idea.

In Kirin’s absence, Strife had become Parvis’ sanity, keeping the power-hungry man rooted, or at least partially. He made sure Parvis was fed, his machines in working order, and even planted sunflowers outside the menacing building all while balancing his own work for his company. Even with a jetpack it was quite a distance to travel from Strife’s place to Parvis’, but Strife seemed to have scheduled weekly trips just to make sure Parvis didn’t get himself killed.

Kirin was drawn from his musing as Parvis threw his hands up in the air, speckles of blood that clung to his hands sprinkling the ceiling and falling into his hair. “The runes are all correct! I’m positive! Here, I’ll show you!” The man ripped a book out, flipping through the pages with his bloodied fingers. “See? This rune’s correct, and so is this one and is one and- oh.” Parvis paced by each rune he mentioned until he stopped between two where the one rune had been neglected to be placed, his eyes narrowing as he squinted at the drawing on the page before looking at the floor. “Damn it,” he muttered, before snarling and throwing the book against the wall with a loud thud. “I’m going to have to redo the entire thing!” he whined, running his fingers through his hair to give the black locks streaks of scarlet.

“Why don’t you take a break?” Strife asked, his vibrant eyes finally leaving his own work to peer over at Parvis. “You’ve been at this for hours.”

“But-!”

Whatever argument that Parvis was going to make, it was interrupted by an unhurried, but loud knocking. Kirin straightened up, his ears perked as he listened. One, two three, four- four knocks. Odd, most people knocked twice or thrice. He glanced over at the others, quirking an eyebrow at the pair. Strife had his back straight, his shoulders stiff as he stared in the direction of the front door. Parvis’ face had gone unusually blank before his lips stretched into the brightest smile Kirin had ever seen on Parvis’ face. Even with the blood splattered across his face and soaked into his hands, the smile he wore was so friendly it almost made the blood look like paint.

“Come in!” Parvis called, his voice echoing across the dark stone walls. A door creaked open and light footsteps sounded as whoever knocked entered the building.

“Hello?” an unfamiliar voice replied back. Strife let out a small groan, his shoulders slumping as he placed his face into his hands in defeat.

“Over here!” Parvis was positively grinning now, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Kirin watched with curious amusement at the pair’s reactions. It had to be someone they both knew, but someone he wasn’t familiar with. His unspoken question was answered when a man stepped into the room, azure eyes glowing slightly as he passed through the shadows of the doorway.

The eyes was what allowed Kirin to pin a name to a face. He had heard of Xephos from multiple sources, but had never met the man before. Even Ridgedog had spoken of the man during one of the few lulls between their conflicts, but the information he had on the man was spotty at best, even after stringing all the information together.

Xephos was an alien, for that he could confirm, and related to Strife’s own either through directly or parallel, he wasn’t sure as glowing eyes seemed to be a growing trait around these parts, but glowing freckles was entirely different matter. He had crashed into the world several years before Strife made his way, and was supposedly known as some sort of hero in some areas, yet again the details were unspecific. There was some sort of inside joke between Strife and Parvis about the man, as the mere mentioning of the man’s name made Strife groan.

Now the man was here… Kirin could finally see the man for himself and make his own conclusions.

His first reaction had been surprising to say to least, as Xephos smiled warmly at Parvis.

“Parvis,” he said, walking over and kissing the man on the cheek, his arms twitching in a movement that would suggest that he was suppressing a hug as well. “It’s good to see you! It’s been awhile!” He stepped back, his eyes trailing over Parvis as his brow furrowed into a look of concern as he took in Parvis’ bloody form. Perhaps he had just noticed the blood, Kirin assumed. But that assumption was shot down when Xephos let out a sigh.

“Parvis, you’re utterly filthy. When was the last time you bathed? Or washed those clothes? I’m glad you started to wear black as it doesn’t stain as much as other colors, but all that blood it’ll start to crust over and the smell will never leave your clothing.”

“Er,” Parvis’ smile faltered, turning into a rather sheepish look as he cowed under Xephos’ intense, unamused gaze as he folded his arms over his chest. “I bathed… um… last week?” It was a blatant lie, one that caused Parvis to seemingly shrink, appearing shorter than Xephos despite the fact that they were roughly the same height.

Xephos let a sigh escape his lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Honestly, what is it with you people from this planet and not partaking in basic hygiene? Do I have to do what I do with Honeydew and carry you to the nearest water source and bathe you myself?”

Parvis perked up, his eyes brightening. “Would you really?” he asked, to which he was rewarded with a bemused smile.

“Oh, very well,” Xephos said, his own smile growing as Parvis whooped loudly. “But just this once!” he called after the Blood Mage who darted away to another part of the building, his giggles bouncing off the walls.

Xephos shook his head, before his eyes trailed over to Strife. “It’s nice to see you too, Will. I went to your place first but you were absent.” He stepped over to the blond, leaning down to kiss the man on the cheek as well.

“Stop it,” Strife groused, but he made no move to refuse the sign of affection from the taller man, which both amused and surprised Kirin. Strife wasn’t one to show or accept affection from others, even if it was something as benign as a greeting.

“I do hope you’ve been taking care of yourself. I know you’ve been watching Parvis and he’s quite the handful, but please take a break every once in a while.” Xephos peered intently at Strife’s face. “You’re hiding the shadows under your eyes again. Are you getting enough sleep?”

“I’ve gotten enough,” Strife grumbled, shifting away from Xephos.

Xephos didn’t look convinced, but he let it slide and instead diverted his attention down to Strife’s hands.

“You’ve begun chewing on your nails again as well,” the azure-eyed man noted, snagging a hand between his long fingers and pulled it closer to him to inspect while ignoring the splutter of protest from Strife. “You’re not going to have any nails at all at this rate. Oh dear, and they aren’t smooth and even either…”

“I’ll file them later,” Strife growled, pulling his hand free from Xephos. The other man blinked, but smiled warmly at Strife despite his sharp tone. “I will send you a few things I’ve found that helped Lalna with his little habit.”

If he noticed the eye roll he received after he straightened up, Xephos didn’t mention it. Instead the man turned, eyes gazing over the runes and blood stains all over the floor, an exasperated look crossing his face- possibly at the mess- before the azure gaze caught sight of Kirin.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I did not see you there!” His cheeks flushed a soft blue as he made his way over to Kirin, who rose to his feet to greet the man.

“It is quite alright,” Kirin replied, a smile curling into the corner of his lips as he gazed down at the shorter man, offering a hand out to him. “I don’t believe we’ve met before. I am Kirindave. Kirin is fine, though.”

Xephos paused for a split second, looking at the hand as if the gesture was foreign to him, but his eyes went back up to Kirin’s face and smiled, taking hold of the larger hand. “I don’t believe we have. I am Xephos. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard many things about you.”

“Oh? And what have you heard of me?” Kirin asked, quirking an eyebrow at the man.

“Will complaining about how you seem to bring thunderstorms no matter where you go, disrupting his peace; Parv saying how amazing you are and Blood Magic is awesome; Ridge being a sore loser and whining to me about how you cheat… you know, the usual assortment of things,” Xephos listed, waving a hand in the air as if to brush away the negative responses he had received. “I usually take such words with a grain of salt until I meet the source of their ire or admiration in person. So far I think what has been spoken of you has been a bit exaggerated.”

“It wasn’t,” Strife spoke from his corner, but he was hushed by Xephos who again ignored the eye roll he received.

“I am glad you think so highly of me,” Kirin said, both as a compliment to Xephos and a jab at Strife who lifted his head to glare at him.

When his attention went back to Xephos, Kirin blinked at how the smile suddenly turned into an unreadable look.

“Hold still for a sec,” Xephos said, raising one hand to his lips.

Kirin watched, perplexed as Xephos licked two of his fingers and lifted them to the taller man’s face, rubbing the damp fingertips on a spot on Kirin’s face before balling a bit of his coat sleeve and scrubbed the spot dry.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kirin could see Strife bury his face into his hands, the tips of his ears glowing a soft green.

“Sorry,” Xephos added hastily after dropping his hand. “You had a bit of blood on your face and… well…” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit sheepish as blue flushed over his cheekbones.

“It’s quite alright,” Kirin said after a moment to collect himself from the surprising gesture and offered Xephos a smile.

The moment was quickly ruined when a blur of pale skin came zooming through the room, dropping a bundle of clothes carelessly onto the floor in his haste as Parvis ran past the three. Kirin caught the back half of Parvis’ naked body before the man was out a side door door and into the afternoon sun, the door slamming against the stone walls.

“Parvis! Please don’t go running nude with guests around!” Xephos called after the man, only receiving a loud splash as the man in question jumped into the river outside.

Strife, Kirin noted, looked like he was ready to melt into the floor.

“I do apologize for him; he can be a bit wild at times,” Xephos sighed, bending down to pick up the discarded articles of clothing. “I better get out there and make sure he cleans himself and not terrorizing the local fauna. It was nice to meet you, Kirin.” Xephos straightened up, his arms full of clothes as he approached Kirin, rising up to stand on his toes as he attempted to kiss Kirin on the cheek as well, only to fall short and kiss his lower jaw instead. Still, that seemed sufficient enough as the azure-eyed man smiled as he too disappeared out the door, taking care to shut the door gently in his wake.

“You have interesting friends, Strife,” Kirin noted, his eyes trailing from the closed door to Strife, who was still looking a bit green at the ears.

“He’s mellowed out quite a bit over the years,” Strife muttered, picking up the neglected machine part and began fiddling with it some more. “You should’ve seen him in college.”


End file.
